brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Ok so the IGN review is out....
...and to be honest I'm not sure if the review is biased. I feel that in general IGN gets games right but alot of game reviews leave me wondering after playing...I feel that in general there is a measure of what makes a game worth playing (games like CoD fallout gears etc) but often IGN rates poor RPGs like Risen or Venetica 7 and 6 respectively that are obviously not good games (first hand knowledge) Well Brink is on the way from gamefly to my door so am wondering what the general consensus is ... Mind you I dont have a good internet connection so I play games mostly for single player campaign and even tho Brink's single player campaign sort of reminds me of Unreal Tourament 3 seems like enough was there to warrant giving it a shot..thanks for any help..peace its IGN mate they hate everything but major games like CoD gears halo and the like they are notoriously biased especially to niche games which they claim this to be. in my opinion they sell good reviews to the highest bidder and this months winner is L.A Noire( no offense to rockstar but that will be the top reviewed game on IGN watch) This morning a friend of mine alerted me to the fact that Brink was getting trashed in reviews. I read maybe a few more than half a dozen reviews, and the general consensus seems to be that the single-player portion is sub-par (due to bad AI), the co-op is dull (once again, due to bad AI), and the multiplayer is good, possibly great, but with a lack of content - there are only 8 maps, each with the same respective mission every time. I really worry for the PS3 audience. With the PSN outage, any PS3 gamers will be unable to play the multiplayer (the supposed redeeming feature) and thus return/trade-in/flog their copies of Brink, leaving the online population decimated once PSN comes back up. Thus, any who DO decide to hold onto their copies will find a barren matchmaking service and will be constantly competing against large numbers of AI characters, and therefore they too will give up on the game. It'll be a vicious cycle and eventually no-one will be playing Brink on PS3 besides the extremely hardcore. :I wouldn't be too worried. From what I've seen on Youtube, 99% of people seem to disagree STRONGLY with the review. IGN is like the MSNBC of the gaming world and everyone knows it; their review wont have too much of an effect on the numbers of people online.--Kamikaz 00:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) : : I saw the review and was surprised I thought it would do better. Also, doesnt the games multiplayer resemble Killzone 3's warzone mode with all the objectives and stuff. If Brink had at least another game type like deathmatch its score would have probobly been higer since there would be less repetition. I'll still get it though for my PS3 and play it when the PSN is up. 03:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I've been playing it on the PC for a while, and I have to say it's fantastic when the graphics decide to behave (and the only fix I know of is a 3 hour install...). Some of the maps can be really frustrating as Security, but I've gotten more than enough enjoyment out of it currently.